Infiel
by keilinpra
Summary: Yo no quise hacer daño; Entonces ¿porque tengo que pagar?


_Infiel_

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer.**

No podía creerlo por más que lo intentaba, seguía y seguía engañando a la persona que, pienso yo, amo. Esto me avergonzaba mucho y no quería lastimarlo porque, no se lo merecía. Pero esto no era del todo mi culpa, se puede decir que era víctima de las circunstancias de la monotonía.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 26 años, vivo en Forks desde hace 6 años, cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito y por eso quise probar suerte en otro lugar que fuera semejante a la actitud que traía para ese entonces.

A penas llegue a este pueblo me tuve que buscar un trabajo ya que contaba con muy poco dinero y se me iba a acabar. No me costó mucho conseguir un trabajo en la cafetería que quedaba casi a las afueras de forks, el verdadero problema era conservarlo lo digo porque soy muy torpe. Aun así logre conservarlo por unos meses.

Un día en la cafetería llego un joven muy guapo, alto, moreno y con una sonrisa que era casi tan linda como la de un bebe, venia vestido con un traje negro que se amoldaba a su generoso cuerpo. Me miro y luego se fue a sentar en el lugar mas alejado de la cafetería, nerviosa me le acerque y le tome la orden. Cuando se estaba por ir, luego de pagarme lo consumido, me pidió una cita la cual acepte e inmediato.

Eso de las 20:00hr Jake como dijo que se llamaba me fue a buscar a la choza en donde me hospedaba, fuimos en su hermoso mercedes a un club que se encontraba en la ciudad vecina, bailamos un buen rato y luego nos fuimos a una casa que el tenia en esa misma ciudad porque estaba cayendo una nevada muy fuerte y no podríamos volver a menos que quisiéramos morir en el camino. Quisimos conocernos mejor antes de que cualquier cosa pasara entre nosotros y por eso me entere de que él era un empresario prestigioso que debido a eso viajaba mucho por eso estaba en forks y que es poseedor de una gran fortuna que le dejaron sus abuelos, la cual sabe administrar muy bien; yo le conté que era hija única, que mis padres murieron hace un par de meses, que tengo dos amigas llamadas Rosali y Alice y las parejas de ellas con las que me llevo re bien Emmett y Jasper y que estaba soltera, aunque eso ultimo lo dije para que se riera y funciono porque lo hizo.

Cuando me llevo de nuevo a donde vivía me pidió ser su novia, le dije que sí y desde entonces soy su novia, vivo con Jake casi desde entonces porque a la semana de estar juntos me despidieron por quemar gravemente a tres personas con aceite. El me dijo que no me preocupará por trabajar ya que él me mantendría.

Así fue como empezó, todo era muy lindo pero después de dos años de convivencia ya nada de lo que hacia Jake me sorprendía, un día aburrida de tanto estar en casa y debido a que Jake no se encontraba porque estaba de viaje, me fui a bailar y conocí a Flavio, el era encantador y muy divertido. No pude aguantar y por eso después de dos canciones y mucho manoseo de parte de ambos me lo lleve a la casa. Cuando llegamos me desnudo en la sala y como pudimos subimos a mi recamara donde compartimos una noche intensa de pasión. A la mañana siguiente le dije que esa sería la única vez que tendríamos sexo que yo tenía novio y no quería engañarlo. Aun así estuve viéndolo durante tres años, aprovechábamos cada vez que Jake salía para hacerlo como conejos. Pero un día dejamos de vernos porque él se iba a casar con su novia y no quería hacerle daño.

Eso lo que me dijo Flavio me hizo pensar que tenía razón por eso nomas tuve sexo unas pocas veces mas, pero con diferentes tipos a los cuales no quiero nombrar porque me da mucha vergüenza y asco propio.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que no le meto el cuerno a Jake y eso me hace sentir que vuelvo a ser digna de él. Aunque para eso tuve que dejar de salir para no tener tentaciones, por lo cual ahora me aburro más que una ostra. Por suerte tengo a mis amigas con las cuales siempre puede contar.

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron darme cuenta que otra vez me quede colgada en mis pensamientos, fui a abrir y de ella se me abalanza una energética Alice.

-hola belli como estas vamos a comprar ropa por favor!- Esto último me lo dijo gritando.

-bueno está bien espera que voy por mi bolso- Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a su hermoso auto, lo que me recordaba que Jake me había comprado un auto. -hey tierra a Bella me escuchas—claro que si Al deja de gritarme-Le dije enojada. -Que te pasa Bella últimamente estas muy pensativa- me dijo preocupada. –Al no lo se me siento literalmente decaída ya las cosas no son como antes con Jake y eso me frustra porque no quiero dejarlo y quedarme sola, también porque lo quiero claro está-.

-Bella sabes que Jacob no es del todo de mi agrado, que yo solo lo trato porque es tu novio y por más que el no sea mala gente pienso, que lo tienes que dejar ya que vos bien lo dijiste lo quieres y capas que mucho pero no lo amas y creo no más bien estoy segura de que mereces algo mejor- me dijo mirándome y mandándome todo su apoyo.

Me quede meditando lo que dijo cuando de repente -Aaaah- -que pasa Al porque gritas- dije mirando en todas direcciones para ver si no atropello a alguien. –Lo siento Bella es que me acorde que hoy llegaba mi primo a mi academia de arte, el será uno de los nuevos profesores de piano y tenía que ir a verlo para quedar a qué horas quiere dar clases, no te molestaría que primero pasemos a la academia y luego vallamos al shopping- dijo poniendo su cara de perrito degollado. – No hay problema Alice- le dijo y cambiamos el rumbo.

Al llegar nos fuimos directo a los salones donde enseñaban música, apenas entramos se dio vuelta el hombre más hermoso que jamás allá visto sus ojos verde cual esmeraldas eran impactantes, su sonrisa torcida era de esas que te mojan las bragas, su pelo era salvaje como si recién acabara de tener sexo y su cuerpo, que por más que tuviera esa camisa y pantalón yin, no pasaba desapercibido.

Alice fue corriendo hacia él y se lanzo en sus brazos gritando Edward él le devolvió el abraso y enseguida ambos pusieron atención en mi. –Bella él es mi primo Edward, Edward ella es mi mejor amiga Isabella pero le gusta que la llamen Bella- -Un gusto me dijo estrechándome la mano. – Igugugual- le dije tartamudeando poniéndome más roja que un tomate.

En eso, para mi suerte entra una chica bajita al salón llamando la atención de todos.

-Que pasa Clarisa- dijo Alice –hay Alice que suerte que sigues aquí es que hubo un problema con el vestuario para la presentación- - Esta bien no te preocupes que ya voy- le dijo y Clarisa salió – Edward te la encargo enseguida regreso – dijo Alice cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Me quede sola con Edward en un silencio avasallador hasta que el hablo. –Así que tú y Alice son buenas amigas- -si hace varios años es como mi hermana- le dije como pude. Me dio una sonrisa torcida y me invito a sentarme en el banquito del piano mientras él se sentaba al lado para empezar a tocar, una hermosa melodía empezó a sonar. –Me parece que ella siente lo mismo hacia ti- dijo Edward con un tono de vos muy sensual. No sé en qué momento fue que nuestros rostros se acercaron tanto casi rosando nuestros labios, cuando entro una muy a penada Alice y nos logramos separar. –Lo siento Bella pero vamos a tener que dejarlo para otra ocasión estoy con mucho trabajo y estamos cerca del día de la presentación- -no hay problema Alice yo me tomo un taxi-le dije parándome –de eso nada Edward te puede llevar- me dijo con una sonrisa picara – no quiero molestar le dije –no es ninguna molesta yo te llevo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos como retándome a negarme.

Me fui con el sin decir nada mas, en su hermoso Volvo y todo el camino lo pasamos en un hermoso silencio. Al llegar a mi casa como sabia que hasta mañana no volvería Jacob, aproveche para invitarlo a pasar y conocerlo mejor. Ni bien entramos no pude evitarlo y me colgué en su cuello atrapando sus labios en un beso desesperado.

A la mañana siguiente después de pasar la mejor noche de m vida, le conté m situación, el se puso triste porque no lo habláramos antes de que pasara todo lo que paso y yo le dije que no me arrepentía y lo que más quería era estar con él. Edward se puso contento y me dijo que igual.

Por eso empacamos todas mis cosas rápido y la llevamos a la casa de Edward que si bien no era tan grande como la casa que compartía con Jacob era muy linda.

Después de eso volví de regreso a la que ya no sería más mi casa. Para darle una explicación a Jacob de porque me iba.

Edward me quiso acompañar pero le dije que no porque tenía que hacer esto sola. Cuando entre Jacob estaba corriendo de un lado para el otro llamándome desesperado, al verme corrió hacia mí y me abrazo muy fuerte. Esto que iba a hacer me dolía mas a mí de lo que le dolería a él, porque no quería lastimarlo ya que el no se lo merecía. Pero yo tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz por eso lo hacía.

Luego de decirle que lo dejaba para estar con el que es el gran amor de mi vida Edward, Jacob llorara y me implorara que no lo dejara diciéndome que no le importaba que lo allá engañado, lo que no sabía es que fue con más de uno, lo cual tampoco iba a revelarle jamás, para no hacerlo sufrir y para que el no supiera con quien fue ya que barios de ellos tenían novia y no quería perjudicarlos.

Me negué a seguir con el diciéndole que ambos merecíamos ser felices y que tenía que ser justo y no retenerme más.

Habían pasado 8 meses que rompí con Jacob y me quede definitivamente con Edward. Estaba contenta y realizada que era algo que nunca me paso.

Hoy iríamos a festejar que a Edward le pagaron una fortuna por componer una canción pera una película que pronto se estrenaría.

Fuimos a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Seatle, que era un cinco estrellas con show incluso. Yo, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Edward nos sentamos en el centro del restaurante y pedimos una champaña al mesero, que era muy respetuoso que pero por alguna razón me miraba con algo de suspicacia no me importo demasiado por eso lo deje pasar, nos lo trajo enseguida y nos sirvió, después de que le pidiéramos de comer se fue.

Estábamos hablando lo más normal cuando se nos acerco un hombre, no le distinguí al principio porque no podía verle la cara, hasta que hablo –hola como la están pasando ¿bella eres tú?- dijo Jacob mirándome sorprendido o eso parecía, porque en sus ojos tenía un brillo de maldad y andaba jugueteando con una carpeta en sus manos –Jacob que haces aquí- le dije –A que no sabías que soy el dueño de este restaurante ha si cierto que lo abrí cuando me mude aquí después de que me dejaras con el que me engañabas Edward se llama, eres vos no es cierto?- esto último lo dijo mirando a Edward.

-Basta ya Jacob lo que hubo entre ustedes se termino no la moleste- dijo Edward muy tranquilo. Aunque Alice no respondió igual – así es chucho lárgate ya la has hecho perder muchos años de su vida con vos que no la merecías-.

Jacob la miro con una disculpa en el rostro –Alice se que siempre te he caído mal porque Bella es la mejor amiga que tienes y querías verla feliz, y si tienes razón Alice ella se merecía tener lo mejor por eso era que se esforzó tanto en su incansable búsqueda a la felicidad- -Así es que bueno que te ellas dado cuenta y ya puedes largarte que estamos festejando entre amigos- dijo Alice de una forma muy segura y con una despampanante sonrisa.

-Si ya me retiro pero antes quisiera decirte una última cosa- dijo Jacob abriendo la carpeta que traía, Alice lo miro expectante igual que nosotros porque no entendíamos nada. –Una persona hace unos meses atrás me dijo que yo merecía ser feliz tanto como ella y gracias a ello encontré al verdadero amor de mi vida se llama Nessi- eso lo que estaba contando me puso muy contenta. –y también que yo debería ser justo por eso lo fui y la deje ir- - Si bueno la vida es dura Jacob y hay que aprender a afrontarla- le respondió Alice. –Qué bueno que pienses así Alice- dijo Jacob terminando de abrir la carpeta que traía y esparciendo por toda la mesa fotos de una pareja teniendo relaciones en diferentes posiciones.

Todos nos quedamos pasmados al reconocer a la pareja éramos yo y Jasper lo de las fotos hace como un año atrás.

No podía creer lo que hizo Jacob o más bien como logro conseguir esas fotos. Asustada mire hacia la dirección de Alice y ella se encontraba petrificada en la silla. Yo lo único que quería era pedirle perdón a Alice, que ella me perdonara y que olvidáramos todo este asunto.

Jasper la miraba de forma arrepentida e iba a hablar pero Jacob se le adelanto y colocando una mano en Alice dijo –quisiera responder a lo que hay aquí en la mesa o del como logre conseguirlo, bueno la cosa es que yo después de un tiempo saliendo con Bella, empecé a notarla rara y distante. Pero unas semanas después, empecé a ver qué Bella volvía a estar radiante de felicidad y por este motivo me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando; Ya que yo no era el que le producía esa felicidad.

Por esto decidí hablar con una de mis amigos en la CIA para que mandara a un investigador a seguir a Bella y saber la verdad. Pero luego me arrepentí y le dije que no lo hiciera, que ella no sería capaz de hacerle algo tan vil a alguien que dice amar.

Pero como ya ven, si podía. Así que cuando Bella me dio el cortón, fui a hablar con este amigo que tenia nomas para descargarme y ahí fue que me entere que él no había hecho caso a mi pedido de al final no hacerlo y cuando me mostro las fotos, creí que tenía que ser justo, como ella me dijo, en todo los aspectos de mi vida. Por eso hoy estoy desenmascarando a mi inocente ex novia, para que vean que no era tan inocente.

Aunque muchos ya lo saben- dijo Jake esto último con cierto enojo.

Para ese momento todos ya estaban muy cabreados, Rosalie me mataba con la mirada y se mordía el labio para no insultarme en frente de todos porque debía imaginar que Jacob seguiría hablando, Emmett me miraba con enojo contenido, Jasper miraba así a Jacob, Edward tenía una mescla de enojo y decepción y Alice era la peor, nos miraba únicamente a Jasper y a mí con asombro, ira, decepción, tristeza y enojo.

Jake se arrodillo al lado de Alice, llamando su atención y la de todos y siguió hablando –no lo entiendo Alice de veras que no, tu cara refleja muchas emociones, pero la que se destaca es la de enojo.

No tienes que estar así, sino mas bien irradiando felicidad, porque tu amiga a tenido que pasar por todo esto o más bien por la cama de muchos, uno de ellos tu novio para encontrar el verdadero amor y sentirse al fin feliz.

Acaso no eras tú quien decía hace apenas unos minutos que Bella, tu amiga, era una persona maravillosa que yo no merecía, por eso ella estaba en todo su derecho de engañarme como quisiera.

- No la toques- gruño Jasper cuando Alice bajo la cabeza y Jacob la agarro de la cara para que no le quitara la mirada. –Cállate dijo Alice y solo cuando Jacob se aseguro de que no apartaría el rostro la soltó.

- Cuantas veces, Alice, cuantas escuchaste a Bella relatarte como ella me metió los cuernos con otros y vos te alegrabas y no me decías nada.

Acaso el que yo le diera una casa para vivir, el dinero que quisiera para gastar, el tratar de mejorar día a día, serle fiel y darle todo mi amor, no me hacia merecedor de un poco de respeto. He Alice no merecía que alguien se apiadara un poco de mí, porque a esa persona no le gustaría estar en mi lugar y sufrir lo que yo estuve sufriendo.

Ahora recién en este momento sientes lo que yo estuve sintiendo durante meses. Un vacio en el centro de tu alma que se empieza a llenar con tristeza, dolor, amargura y resentimiento. Este te asfixia y te hace preguntar qué hiciste para merecerlo- a Alice se le cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas. – Sabes una cosa cuando ella me dejo, después de unos meses, fui a un acantilado una noche y decidí suicidarme- a Alice le corrían las lagrimas sin control en este momento igual que a Rosali y a mí y los chicos lo miraron con tristeza, menos Jasper que parecía más desesperado a lo que pasaría después de que terminara de hablar Jacob - lo siento de verdad, de verdad lo siento- le dijo Alice.

Jacob la miro y lanzo una risa seca – si ahora lo sientes, pero sabes, tuve mucha suerte en realidad, una joven que iba pasando por ahí me detuvo y me dijo que no lo hiciera, que lo que me allá pasado tenia solución excepto lo que iba hacer y por suerte le hice caso y gracias a eso pude conocerla y enamorarme. Nessi fue quien me salvo de todas las formas que puede ser salvado alguien.

Se levanto después de secarle las lagrimas a Alice y dijo – sabes quiero que sepas que estas fotos que te enseñe hoy, iba a hacerlo antes. Pero nunca supe donde vivías y cuando vi la reserva a tu nombre no pude dejar de hacerlo, porque quise ser mejor y sacarte de tu error y porque creí por más agria que fuiste conmigo no merecías esto que te hicieron. Pero creo que esto que te paso te va a enseñar algo importante y sabes que es, si vos ves algo que está mal no lo solapes por más que sea para encubrir a una amiga, ya que todo lo que haces o dejas que hagan se te devuelve.

Bueno creo que ahora te das cuenta quien en verdad es el que siempre valió más. Así otra cosa antes de irme, puedes hacer todo el escándalo que quieras nadie te va a echar. Bueno me retiro- y sin más se fue, escuchando como Alice le gritaba un gracias.

Alice se paro y yo me le acerque para disculparme y que pudiéramos dejar todo esto en el olvido – Alice lo sient - no pude continuar porque recibí una cachetada que me volteo la cara. Toda la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor empezó a rodearnos – cállate zorra y pensar que yo creía que eras mi amiga, ahora me arrepiente de todas las veces que te compare con Jacob- me dijo destilando veneno –por favor- y esta vez fui callada pero por el puñetazo de Rosalie – eres una perra en selo, como te atreves a hablarle después de lo que le hiciste- dijo escupiéndome Rosali.

Jasper trato de acercársele diciéndole, pero Emmett y Edward lo hicieron retroceder de una patada en la panza y un puñetazo en la cara – cielo, te juro que no significo nada para mí- le dijo Jasper tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

Alice se le acerco con una sonrisa que te hacia temblar del miedo y le dijo –claro que para voz no significo nada, pero sabes algo para mi si significa algo- y luego agarrándolo de los hombres le pego un rodillazo a su entrepierna. - -Espero que hayas disfrutado metiéndole tu pene en su concha porque después de eso a mí no me vuelves a tocar. Quiero que sepas que jamás voy a volver contigo- y se abrazo a Edward que me miraba a mí con asco –Eso también va para ti Bella no te me acerques de nuevo a mi o a Alice- - Pero si eso fue hace mucho no puedo creer en que te afecta- le dije acercándome más y el retrocedió –-Me afecta porque ella es mi familia y supuestamente cuando nos conocimos dijiste que Alice era como tu hermana. Si fuiste capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien que dices querer tanto y que la conoces de tanto tiempo, no creo que no seas capas de hacérmelo a mí el día que ya deje de parecerte interesante.- y luego de eso salieron dejándonos solos a mí y Jasper.

Han pasado tres años de ese día en que lo perdí todo y hasta ahora me sigue doliendo. Ya que lo perdí todo.

Todavía me acuerdo como al siguiente día de esa cena, Edward me hecho de la casa y que yo por más que suplique que no me dejara, el hizo caso omiso a mis ruegos y dijo que me marchara.

En el pueblo más o menos una semana después tuve que irme, porque vinieron todas aquellas mujeres, de las cuales yo estuve con alguno de sus hombres, a golpearme. Las cuales se enteraron ya que Jacob fue a la casa de cada uno de mis amantes y mostro las fotos.

No voy a negar que al principio odie mucho a Jacob. Pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que la culpa fue solo mía y logre comprender su actitud ya que yo fui deplorable con él y poder perdonarlo.

Ya sé lo que están pensando, que yo no tengo porque perdonar a nadie, ya que yo soy el ejemplo a la frase "lo que haces se paga".

Fin.


End file.
